Conventional digitizer tablets or pads employ a stylus to draw or write on the tablet surface. The tablet surface contains a resistive coating with current sensors disposed about its periphery. The stylus completes a current loop through the resistive coating to the sensors. The relative distribution of the stylus current among the sensors is a function of the stylus position in the surface. An algorithm is used to calculate the stylus position in response to the currents sensed. One shortcoming of these types of devices is that the resistive coating wears over time as a result of the stylus contact and motion. As the coating becomes thinner with wear the stylus current sensed changes. Since the wear is not uniform across the face of the tablet or screen the resistance varies with position and distorts the current flow so that differences in the currents sensed no longer accurately indicate the position of the stylus but have an error factor caused by the worn resistive coating. In some cases the coating wears through so there is no electrical contact, and at that point the stylus circuit is not complete.